Who?
by Trixiepatootie
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, next in line on being the Head of the T&I Unit. Have wonderful friends and a loving boyfriend. But who is this new girl she keep hearing about? Is this another one of that escort thing around the Village? [Shikaino] Mention of other couples: [SasuHina] [NejiTen] [NaruSaku]


**Hi! I'm new here.**

**Been wanting to write this story for while, but don't know how.**

**First story! Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm not fluent in English**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the story :)**

**Story Notes: (will be adding more in other chapters _if needed_)**

**-Rookie 9 are all 23 years old**

**-Team Gai are 24 years old**

* * *

"You're kidding, right?"

Hinata, Sakura and Tenten sighed.

'Uh Kami, why is she so stubborn?' Tenten thought

"Look Ino, I know what I saw. I saw it with my own two eyes. If I can hit easy bull eyes then I'm not kidding." The weapon mistress simply said.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to ruin our relationship?" Asked the blonde, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

Offended, Tenten retorted back "Nani? Of course not! What do you thi-"

"P-please no fighting." Pleaded the blunette **(AN: blunnete? watevs lol)**

"What the hell Ino? All of us have been friends since we we're kids. Do you really think Tenten would do that?" an irritated Sakura said

"Well…" Ino trailed off

"And besides, she's just telling what she saw. It's not like he's actually cheating on you?"

"He i-" Ino was cut off

"Oh c'mon Ino! This is Shikamaru we're talking about! The lazy genius! Lifting a pen to him is already a _drag_, how about balancing two girls?"

"He is actually energetic in bed."

Hinata flushed, Sakura has a confused look on her face and Tenten almost spit out her drink.

"Store your sex life to yourself! We don't need to know that." The brunette exclaimed

"How about with that sand whore huh? **(AN: sorry for the Temari fans out there. ^^'')** Everywhere he goes, she's always beside him when she's here in Konoha."

"You're not even together that time. Also he's her escort you idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot, you tomboy"

A vein popped out of Tenten's forehead

"Hey!"

"Ino-chan, Tenten-chan please. This is the only day off we have and you're just gonna waste it with all of this fighting?" The Hyuuga heiress informed. Disappointed with the two.

"She started it!" both blonde and the brunette said at the same time

The two glared at each other. Sakura only sighed

"If you two won't stop, I'll just go back home." said pinkette who was already preparing to stand up. The four of them are in the park, under an old Sakura Tree. It's been months since they had a girl's day out like this. Being busy with each of their own career took too much of their time to actually see each other.

Sakura being the Head Doctor in the Konoha Hospital. **(AN: is that what's its called?)** Tenten, now one of the members of the ANBU Black Ops. Hinata, the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan. And Ino, next in line on being the Head of the T&I Unit.

They planned to have the same day of their day off to spend it with each other and have their "girl's talk" and what not.

"Eager to have sexy time with Naruto eh?" Says Ino with a wink and a devious smile written on her face. Both the heiress and the pinkette blushed, Tenten was on the grass laughing her ass off.

"What the? Ino!" The pinkette shouted.

"I'm right, am I?" Blondie smirked, Sakura just glared at her.

"Why don't you ask him about it Ino-chan?" Ino thought about it, looking at the clouds in the process.

"Okay. Thanks Hina-chan." The blunette smiled.

"Hey! Enough about me. How about you Hina-chan and a certain Uchiha huh?" Ino said, raising her eyebrows up and down.

Hinata blushed and point her index finger together like when she was a kid.

"T-there's nothing s-special about u-us." The shy girl stuttered

"Nothing special? The fact that you're engaged and getting married in 8 months determined that was a lie." The brunette says **(AN: I read too much 9gag. Sorry :))) )**

The two giggled, the brunette laughed while Hinata smiled.

_'I miss having this days with the girls. I really wish we have more time for this' _Ino thought to herself, looking at her best friends with a smile.

* * *

**So yeah. Tell what you think. Until next time. Bye!**

**~Trixipatootie**


End file.
